


All I Want is You

by scorpion22



Category: Dark Shadows (2012)
Genre: F/M, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpion22/pseuds/scorpion22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnibus finds his one true love, but it isn't the person he expected, but will he be able to keep her or will some one get in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want is You

Chapter 1

 

Barnibus Collins had lived for centuries, but he had never been happier than he was right now sitting around the table with his family the most important thing in his existence, his wife Victoria was next to him though she wasn’t the woman he had fallen in love with. They were married after she was changed and the house was rebuilt, while being a vampire hadn’t changed him it had changed Victoria into a monster with no heart in her body. She had grown hard and cold, colder then Angelic if that was possible she didn’t care or love anybody though she pretended to. Despite all of this Barnibus still loved her, but even that changed when he found her in what used to be Dr. Hoffman’s office with another man. When he tried to kill her lover she stopped him and even now he was still her lover and there was nothing he could do then or now and her betrayal made him fall into the dark shadows of the world again and he had feared he would never come out.   
It was then that Barnibus saw what he never saw before, he saw that Victoria wasn’t his one true love that someone else was and that person pulled him out of the shadows. That person was Carolyn he had never noticed her before, but when she saved him from the shadows he saw her for the first time and he saw that she was beautiful and she was brilliant in her own way at least and that he loved her and he knew when he looked into her eyes that she loved him too. Victoria and Barnibus didn’t sleep in the same room anymore their coffins were in separate rooms, sometimes she slept with her lover and most nights he slept with Carolyn in her room. Barnibus held her hand in his at the table kissing it as they finished dinner and everyone parted ways. Victoria and Barnibus kissed briefly before going their separate ways, she quickly disappeared and he knew she would be with her lover soon.  
Carolyn was waiting by the door for him smiling when he appeared.  
“ My love “ breathed Barnibus pulling her into his arms and kissing her urgently, but quickly beginning to walk with her by his side into their garden whispering words of love in her ear as he did. Moving through the garden that had just recently been restored, Carolyn leaned against a tree as he suddenly kissed her tenderly.   
“I love when you kiss me like that “whispered Carolyn smiling as she laid in his arms in the cool grass the night air the only thing around them. Carolyn laid on top of him her head on his chest as he stared up into the sky.   
“What are you thinking “asked Carolyn looking up with him?   
“ The stars they are so beautiful like the windows of heaven I was wishing I could be looking out of one of them, but living forever prevents that “ explained Barnibus gasping as she kissed him as soon as he finished.   
“I don’t want you to die I never want you to leave me “whispered Carolyn her voice cracking as she kissed him in desperation feeling as he returned it eagerly. Standing up they walked hand in hand into the house walking up the stairs down the hallway and before they knew it they were in her bedroom. Closing the door Barnibus pulled her into his arms kissing her picking her up off her feet and carrying her to the bed.   
As he opened her shirt covering her neck in kisses Carolyn hit a button on her radio turning it on in the same moment and as music started to blast around them she pulled him to her kissing him.   
“Barnibus “moaned Carolyn as he opened her jeans removing them in one swift movement and as they pealed their clothes off both of them felt complete.   
“Carolyn my beauty “whispered Barnibus as she straddled him looking down at him as she let him enter her kissing him deeply in the same moment. They made love with heat and passion moving together without stopping kissing continually her body sticking to his as she became covered in sweat their names coming in moans from both of them. They came with a scream before their kisses covered every sound either of them could make until they found themselves looking at each other love in their eyes before she fell into his arms panting her body sticking to his chest.   
Lying on her back he pulled out of her looking down at her kissing the tiny smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around him looking up at him waiting for the right moment to ask him something.   
“My love “breathed Barnibus kissing her tenderly as he stroked her cheek with love.   
“Barnibus I love you I never want to lose you “whispered Carolyn looking up at him smiling into the kiss he gave her. As she lay in his arms after Carolyn couldn’t remember feeling safer in her life.   
“ Baby “ breathed Carolyn half asleep as she spoke turning around smiling when she saw the look of confusion on his face he never understood why she called him baby, but when she kissed him she wiped that look right off his face.   
“Say you love me too I need to know you love me too “whispered Carolyn as it ended looking up at him hoping to hear him say it watching as he smiled down at her. When he didn’t say anything he saw sadness in her eyes and it made his unbeating heart hurt so much he couldn’t suppress the urge to kiss her, but she didn’t kiss him back she wanted an answer and he knew it. “ Of course I love you Carolyn I could never love another I have searched for my one true love and found you my true love “ explained Barnibus watching as a smile appeared on her face as she pulled him in for a passion filled kiss that was like no kiss they had ever had before.


End file.
